CBBC
Pre-Children's BBC 1970s BBC1 Children's Menu 1978.png|A stylised BBC1 menu slide from 1978. Children's BBC 1985 1985–1991 cbbc_phil_comp_1986a.jpg cbbc_1987_t1280_CH30a.jpg cbbc_jan87_t1280a.jpg cbbc_andy_1985a.jpg cbbc2_ident1987a.jpg childrens_bbc_1988a.jpg cbbc_160291a.jpg CBBC launched on 9 September 1985. The first logo used consisted of the word "Children's" above a sprawed version of the BBC text used on air. 1991–1997 In 1991, Children's BBC introduced a new logo for the first time since their launch in 1985. This followed the corporate look of the BBC's channels, but the logo was introduced in September. CHILDREN'S_BBC_1991_ALTERNATIVE_LOGO.png|Alternative logo cbbc ident 1991.jpg|Ident used between 1991 and 1994. cbbc ident 1994.jpg|Ident used between 1994 and 1997 CBBC 1997–2002 On Saturday 4 October 1997, a new corporate logo was introduced across the BBC. This logo was first shown on BBC One. The name was also shortened from Children's BBC to CBBC. CBBC 1997 Blobs.png|Blobs ident CBBC 1997 Cat and Bird.png|Cat and Bird ident CBBC 1997 Cat and Mouse.png|Cat and Mouse ident CBBC 1997 Dragon.png|Dragon ident CBBC 1997 Fish.png|Fish ident CBBC 1997 Frog.png|Frog ident CBBC 1997 Magician.png|Magician ident CBBC 1997 Man and Dog.png|Man and Dog ident CBBC 1997 Mole.png|Mole ident CBBC 1997 Mouse.png|Mouse ident CBBC 1997 Octopus.png|Octopus ident CBBC 1997 Snail.png|Snail ident CBBC 1997 Space Girl.png|Space Girl ident CBBC 1997 Spiral.png|Spiral ident CBBC 1997 Tiger.png|Tiger ident CBBC 1997 Christmas Ident.png|Christmas ident (1997) CBBC Winter Ident.png|Winter ident (1999-2001) CBBC 1997 Sting.png|CBBC Sting CBBC Breakfast Show.png|CBBC Breakfast Show (1999-2002) Cbbc one logo.jpg|CBBC One logo CBBC End Board 1998.png|End Board 1998 CBBC End Board 1999 (2).png|End Board early 1999 CBBC End Board 1999.png|End Board late 1999 CBBC End Board 2000.png|End Board 2000 CBBC End Board 2001.png|End Board 2001 CBBC End Board 2002.png|End Board 2002 CBBC End Board 2001 (2).png|End Board 2001 CBBC End Board 2002 (2).png|End Board 2002 CBBC On Nickelodeon.png|CBBC On Nickelodeon CBBC Eek Week.png|CBBC Eek! Week CBBC Kick Off Week.png|CBBC Kick Off Week CBBC Wild Week.png|CBBC Wild Week CBBC Wizard Week (3).png|CBBC Wizard Week CBBC Wizard Week (1).png|CBBC Wizard Week CBBC Wizard Week (2).png|CBBC Wizard Week Blobs CBBC1.png|Blobs CBBC One version Cat and Bird CBBC1.png|Cat and Bird CBBC One version Cat and Bird CBBC2.png|Cat and Bird CBBC Two version Cat and Mouse CBBC2.png|Cat and Mouse CBBC Two version Dragon CBBC1.png|Dragon CBBC One version Fish CBBC1.png|Fish CBBC One version Frog CBBC1.png|Frog CBBC One version Frog CBBC2.png|Frog CBBC Two version Magician CBBC1.png|Magician CBBC One version Magician CBBC2.png|Magician CBBC Two version Man and Dog CBBC1.png|Man and Dog CBBC One version Man and Dog CBBC2.png|Man and Dog CBBC Two version Mouse CBBC1.png|Mouse CBBC One version Mouse CBBC2.png|Mouse CBBC Two version Octopus CBBC1.png|Octopus CBBC One version Octopus CBBC2.png|Octopus CBBC Two version Snail CBBC1.png|Snail CBBC One version Snail CBBC2.png|Snail CBBC Two version Space Girl CBBC1.png|Space Girl CBBC One version Space Girl CBBC2.png|Space Girl CBBC Two version Spiral CBBC2.png|Spiral CBBC Two version Tiger CBBC1.png|Tiger CBBC One version Tiger CBBC2.png|Tiger CBBC Two version Winter CBBC1.png|Winter CBBC One version Winter CBBC2.png|Winter CBBC Two version 2002–2005 On 11 February 2002, CBBC launched a channel version and introduced a new logo, consisting of a green blob with a C in purple. The Idents are similar Cbeebies from same year. 2014-07-16 06.15.33 pm.jpg|3D version of CBBC. CBBCBlobIdent.jpg|The idents from this time had green blobs that often, but not always, had one eye. CBBC's screen bug can be seen here. CBBCBlobHome.jpg|The blobs had their own home, which was a floating "island." MoreOnCBBC.jpg|The "island" even had a house on either side. CBBCStartLever.jpg|The inside of the blobs' "island" was a control room. CBBCWinterHome.jpg|How the "island" looked during winter idents. 2005–2007 A new logo was introduced towards the start of October. This kept the bug concept, but presentation only used one bug flying on a blue background. The package was created through a collaboration between Red Bee Media and The Hive. 2007–present A new look was introduced on 3 September 2007. The new look was created by Red Bee Media, who made the brand identity accompanying the new logo and Fallon, who.designed the trials used leading up to the new look's debut. In 2010, CBBC updated their idents so that the logo appeared in 3D. HD simulcasts for both CBBC and CBeebies launched in 2014. CBBC.png|Boxed version used in cross-channel promos. CBBC HD.svg|Logo used for the HD simulcast. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:BBC Category:Children's television networks Category:CBBC